


Bat Gallagher

by grumblesandmumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, bat gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblesandmumbles/pseuds/grumblesandmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations with the lovely <a href="http://zebrawallpaper.tumblr.com">zebrawallpaper</a> lead to random headcanons. Here's one about the origins of their asskicking bat.</p>
<p>Very brief one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZebraWallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraWallpaper/gifts).



It hadn’t occurred to Ian until after the fact that there was a strange irony in him nearly bashing Mickey’s head in with a baseball bat. After all, Mickey had been the one to unwittingly give the bat to him. Well, that wasn’t quite how it went, but Ian thought the idea that it had come from Mickey held a certain kismet.

It was a Saturday, and Ian had been at Little League. That day, his team was playing against one sponsored by a rival parish. Neither team was very good, and it was a struggle to find anything interesting about the game play. For the most part, the entertainment factor of these games came from the spectators. Like this time. Monica had returned home during one of her many drop ins and had decided to come to the game. Most kids had one or both parents there, so a cheerleading parent wasn’t out of the norm. And it would have probably been fine, if Monica hadn’t snorted something before they left to head to the field. Ian thought that watching her be escorted from the bleachers was probably the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to him.

It seemed everyone knew that she was Ian’s mother. Once everyone was done watching her, all eyes were turned on Ian. There was nowhere to hide. He was playing second, right in the middle of the field. He felt as if he had a spotlight on him. He tried to ignore them, tilt his head to the floor and pretend that they didn’t exist.

He noticed Mickey Milkovich watching him at first base. He figured he was toast now. Everyone knew those Milkovich kids were bullies. Now that he had something on Ian, he was sure he wouldn’t live it down. Suddenly, Mickey started yelling and jumping around. He pulled down the pants of his uniform and peed right there on the base he was supposed to be guarding. Ian and everyone else watched him in shock, jaws dropped and eyes wide. The coach, clearly at his limit with Mickey’s antics, started yelling at Mickey and finally kicked him off the team right then and there. Mickey stormed into the dugout, grabbed his grungy bookbag with his things, and left. But before he did so, he took a bat that was propped against the fence and threw it as hard and far as he could.

Everyone had forgotten about Ian and his crazy mother Monica.

That Monday, Ian saw Mickey at school. The older boy gave him a long look and walked away, never saying a word. That’s when Ian understood that it was an intentional distraction. Mickey wasn’t going to torture him, he had done him a favor. On his way home, he was walking past the field when he suddenly tripped and fell. When he turned over, he saw the bat lying in the grass. He picked it up and brought it home. Fiona drilled a hole in in it and ran a strap through it and they hung it by the stairs, where it has remained since.


End file.
